Tensei
by LuthCi
Summary: Di kehidupan selanjutnya, akan kubuat kau bahagia. / "Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?" / AU / Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


Dibuat untuk merayakan Banjir Tomat Ceri. Sukses acaranya ya! **D****isclaimer:** Naruto dan seluruh karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apa pun dari fiksi ini.

.

.

.

Semula, padang itu berwarna hijau, dengan rumput tumbuh subur dan angin segar yang senantiasa menyapa berganti arah setiap menitnya. Semula, mereka adalah kumpulan manusia paling bahagia di dunia, dengan persahabatan agung dan kesetiaan yang terukir dalam. Tapi sebuah _semula_ adalah masa yang telah terlewat, yang habis dilewati waktu tanpa bisa diputar kembali. Karena kini faktanya kata _semula_ hanya memori yang memupuk penyesalan di hati.

Kata _kini_ adalah lawannya. Dan kini padang itu penuh tubuh penuh luka, yang setiapnya sibuk meregang nyawa. Kini, mereka bukan kumpulan manusia paling bahagia. Ideologi mereka menang, keselamatan desa akan membaik seiring waktu, tapi tidak dengan nyawa yang kini sudah terlepas dari tubuh.

Satu dari ratusan lainnya, Sasuke Uchiha, terbaring tidak berdaya. Darah keluar dari setiap sela wajah, mulai mulut, hidung, hingga mata. Telinganya masih dapat berfungsi, mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis yang keluar dari sosok wanita dengan secercak cahaya kecil di telapak tangannya, cahaya hangat yang tidak akan dapat menyelamatkan dirinya.

Bergeming. Sasuke Uchiha tersiksa dalam gemingannya. Untuk pertama kali ia benci menjadi diam, untuk pertama kali ia benci karena tidak dapat berkata. Pandangannya sayu, menatap wanita yang mengisak tanpa henti. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apa pun, ia tahu. Cahaya yang biasa keluar dari tangannya—yang semula adalah harapan kini tidak lagi berfungsi. Perlahan hilang, meredam termakan lelah dan energi yang sudah habis tertumpah.

Jangankan cahaya pada telapak tangannya, binar di matanya kini sudah hilang tertutup air mata. Dan Sasuke Uchiha, masih dalam gemingannya, ragu apa binar itu dapat kembali seandainya nyawanya yang kini seolah menyesap perlahan terhisap tanah hilang dari jasadnya. Wanita itu masih menangis, menggumamkan '_tidak_' berkali-kali dan Sasuke tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya.

Inginnya tangannya terangkat, menyentuh tangan penuh luka wanita itu untuk memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti mencoba. Tidak perlu lagi. Sudah cukup sampai di sini.

_Hentikan lelahmu untuk menggapaiku_.

Inginnya bibirnya melekuk, membentuk senyuman yang tidak pernah ia suguhkan. Agar wanita itu tahu bahwa ia merasa berterima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk segalanya. Untuk setiap waktu yang wanita itu habiskan untuk memperjuangkannya.

_Terima kasih untuk tidak pernah berhenti memperjuangkanku_.

Inginnya pita suaranya bersua untuk mengatakan apa yang harus wanita itu lakukan setelah ini. Untuk bahagia, untuk melupakannya, untuk melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik-baik saja. Dan inginnya bersua untuk meminta maaf atas segalanya.

_Maaf karena selalu membuatmu menderita_.

Tapi inginnya tidak ada yang dapat terpenuhi, sesalnya tidak ada lagi arti. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk memenuhi inginnya, maka yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menatap sang wanita yang masih tertunduk dalam tangisnya. Matanya tak ia biarkan berkedip, karena dengan berkedip ia takut akan meninggalkan sang wanita yang kini hancur perlahan. Matanya masih melihatnya, berharap mata dapat berbahasa, berharap tatapannya cukup untuk menyampaikan seluruh hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Namun, jika memang tatapannya tidak dapat menyampaikan apa pun, ia harap Kami-sama benar ada. Karena jika benar ada, maka izinkan ia berdoa dengan tubuh penuh dosa dan hati penuh penyesalannya untuk kebahagiaan sang wanita usai kepergiannya dan kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan kedua baginya pada kehidupan berikutnya. Akan ia pastikan untuk membahagiakan sang wanita, akan ia pastikan untuk tidak membiarkan sang wanita menyiksa diri untuknya, akan ia pastikan untuk menyampaikan setiap rasa terima kasihnya, akan ia pastikan untuk mengulang setiap maafnya, akan ia pastikan untuk memegang kedua tangannya dan mengucapkan apa yang begitu ingin ia ujarkan kini untuk sang wanita dengar (karena penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, karena sadarnya selalu ditiban rasa kebencian)—

"—_aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura."_

.

* * *

**Tensei**

oleh **LuthCi**

* * *

.

"Dan begitulah ceritanya," Kakashi Hatake mengetukkan kapur putihnya dengan meja yang kini jadi tempatnya duduk. "Tenten," panggilnya pada salah satu murid. Matanya serta mata seisi ruang kelas kini terarah pada gadis berambut coklat tersebut, "bisa kau simpulkan sejarah tadi? Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat, setengah mati menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menguap di depan kelas saat ini.

Tenten menganggukkan kepala dan berdiri dari duduknya, menjawab guru dengan duduk tidak sopan, tahu. "Kesimpulannya, Sensei," Kini sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk salah satu murid yang secara instan menjadi perhatian penghuni kelas lainnya, "ini salah Sasuke." Yang disebutkan namanya hanya menatap dengan tatapan bosan. "Kalau Sasuke Uchiha tidak meninggalkan Konoha dan berkhianat, pasti masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Dan Sasuke Uchiha terlambat datang ke tempat pertarungan," matanya menyipit melihat Sasuke yang duduk berselang dua bangku darinya, "Memang menangnya gara-gara kau datang, tapi kalau dulu kau tobat lebih cepat, nggak bakal banyak yang mati, tahu." Tenten menyinyir.

"Interupsi!" Suara lantang terdengar dari belakang kelas, "Naruto Uzumaki yang adalah pahlawan kalian ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya!" ujarnya yang mengundang tatapan protes dari segala arah. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada, "maaf, ya, tapi perang itu dimenangkan karena aku. Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki! Bukan karena Sasuke Uchiha," mendengus, "Sasuke hanya pemeran pembantu. Ingat itu," telunjuknya terarah pada Tenten seolah apa yang ia ucapkan adalah kecaman.

"Sensei, _please_," suara yang agak nyaring kini angkat bicara. "Bisakah kita jangan bahas sejarah yang ini? Aneh banget, Sensei," Ino mendapatkan kekehan dari teman sebangkunya, Tayuya, yang setuju dengan perkataannya. "Masalahnya Naruto Uzumaki sama Sasuke Uchiha yang ada di sejarah itu ada juga di kelas ini—"

"—apalagi Naruto jadi sok kayak jagoan," timpalan dari Tayuya Ino benarkan. Kepalanya mengangguk setuju. Kisah sejarah yang Kakashi Sensei ceritakan memang adalah sejarah yang penting, perang terbesar dunia ninja yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu—entahlah, Ino lupa tepatnya. Dan untuk sejarah itu dibahas di kelas ini sangatlah menyebalkan, pasalnya dua nama yang terekam sejarah tersebut ada di daftar murid kelas. Nama sama persis. Siapa yang tidak jengah mendengarnya, seolah jadi membicarakan teman sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan nama Ino Yamanaka ada juga di perang itu," ceplosan Sai merebut perhatian kelas, "tapi karena kontribusinya hanya dandan jadi namanya nggak ditulis di prasasti." Tawa kelas meledak, Sai hanya melekukkan bibir tersenyum.

"Ih aku pacar kamu, Sai!" pekikkan Ino yang memprotes justru malah menambah tawa kelas.

Ucapan 'maaf' terdengar selanjutnya, pelan, karena tertelan suara Kakashi yang lebih keras. "Sudah, sudah, pokoknya begitulah ceritanya. Memang bisa saja ada yang namanya Ino Yamanaka di perang itu, sayangnya pencatatan sejarah saat itu berantakan sehingga hanya ada dua nama yang kita tahu sampai sekarang," matanya mengarah pada Sasuke yang kembali memutar bola matanya dan Naruto yang menyengir bangga, "yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki."

"Dan Tenten kau tidak boleh menghina Sasuke Uchiha, dia tewas saat perang untuk kebaikan banyak orang, ingat." Lalu matanya tertuju pada Naruto, "dan berkat Naruto Uzumaki para ninja dapat hidup sejahtera kembali setelahnya, walau masa kepemimpinannya terkenal sangat berantakan yang menyebabkan catatan sejarah hilang-hilangan dan banyak kejadian terlewatkan." Kakashi berjalan menuju balik meja seraya melihat jam tangan dan mengambil dua buku cetaknya. "Istirahat lima menit lagi, tapi kelas sudahan saja, ya, saya ada urusan. Tapi kalian baru boleh keluar kelas saat bel bunyi, mengerti?"

Jawaban atas pertanyaan sang guru terdengar berbarengan. Dan dengan itu pun Kakashi angkat kaki dari kelas, menuju urusannya, yaitu tidur siang di ruang guru yang ber-AC.

Sasuke menyandarkan diri pada bangku dan mengeluarkan ponsel di tangannya. Ia mendenguskan napasnya saat melihat sebuah bokong duduk di atas mejanya. Pasti Naruto, siapa lagi. "Hei Sasuke, jangan-jangan kita reinkarnasi." Nah, kan, topik ini lagi. Untuk kesekian kali dalam hidupnya mereka membahas masalah ini lagi. Sejak SMP pun mereka sudah pernah membahas ini, dan kini sudah SMA, baru saja naik kelas seminggu yang lalu menjadi kelas dua dan Naruto kembali membahasnya. Bahasan ini akan berujung di mana Naruto adalah pemeran utama sejarah dan Sasuke hanya pemeran pembantu, seorang sahabat yang berkhianat lalu bertobat pada akhirnya. Sasuke tidak dapat menyalahkan Sasuke-yang-dulu kalau Naruto-yang-dulu sama-sama semenyebalkannya seperti Naruto yang ia kenal, wajar saja berkhianat karena sudah muak, justru Sasuke heran kenapa Sasuke-yang-dulu bisa tobat.

"Kita udah pernah bahas ini, jadi ganti topik," ujarnya dengan alis menaut menatap Naruto.

"Masa pernah, sih? Nggak, ah," tuh, kan. Tahun lalu juga Naruto tidak ingat kalau topik ini sudah dibahas juga tahun sebelumnya.

Mulutnya membentuk garis lurus, bosan harus mengatakan hal yang sama dengan tahun lalu. "Iya, pernah. Dan jawabannya kita bukan reinkarnasi jadi tidak perlu merasa kita terlalu spesial." Pandangannya menangkap Naruto akan membuka mulutnya lagi, maka Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya untuk menyelak, "aku tahu kita bukan reinkarnasi karena di keluargamu kau adalah Naruto Uzumaki ke tujuh puluh sekian dan aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha ke lima puluh sekian." Menurut cerita mamanya, hal itu benar adanya.

"Oh iya pernah, ya," Naruto mengangguk. "Terus orang tua kita ketemu pas kuliah, dan janjian anaknya dinamai Naruto dan Sasuke," tangannya bertepuk seiring tawa terdengar, "benar juga kita pernah bahas ini berkali-kali." Inginnya Sasuke meralat cerita yang diujarkan Naruto. Meralat bahwa bukannya janjian, tapi ayahnya Naruto bersikeras dan ayahnya sendiri hanya malas berdebat. Dan Sasuke mengerti perasaan ayahnya yang malas berdebat dengan Uzumaki karena kini ia pun lebih sering mengiyakan Naruto daripada harus berdebat lama dengannya dan berujung sama saja karena Naruto terlalu keras kepala untuk mengalah.

Kepalanya menoleh ke jendela, melihat ke arah bawah—menemukan warna merah jambu di sana.

"Kau lihat apa?" pertanyaan Naruto terdengar bagai angin lalu di telinganya, "oh, itu murid pindahan yang kemarin digosipin itu. Yang kena masalah karena rambutnya merah jambu, tapi tetep kekeh bilang rambutnya nggak dicat."

Telinganya menyimak, tapi matanya masih melekat pada objek yang sama. Melihat rambut merah jambu itu tertiup angin, ada _dorongan_ entah dari dalam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin menghampiri. Tapi Sasuke tahan itu, membuat perutnya terasa tidak nyaman dan hatinya terasa gelisah. Seolah baru saja melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas salah. Seolah diam dan melihat saja adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Matanya masih mengamati.

_Siapa?_

.

.

_Pada kehidupan selanjutnya akan kuperbaiki seluruhnya._

.

.

"Kayaknya Sasuke bener-bener kepincut."

"Ha?"

"Tuh, liat sendiri aja."

Kantin tidak pernah sepi, selalu banyak siswa di sana yang mengambil makanan dan duduk di puluhan meja yang ada. Selalu penuh, akan sulit untuk mencari orang di sana karena kantin memang sepenuh itu. Sapaan terdengar, obrolan, gosipan, semua menjadi satu menjadi suara bising yang tidak bisa dipecahkan satu per satu. Terdengar bersamaan. Seperti pandangan, yang terlihat hanya kerumunan, bukan individu per individu.

Tapi di mata Sasuke Uchiha tidak. Matanya dengan mudah menemukan sosok yang berambut merah jambu itu. Yang rambutnya sebahu dan poninya terjepit di bagian kanan. Sosoknya seolah terpisah dari kerumunan—padahal berada di tengah-tengah, dan mungkin _terpisah_ adalah hal yang Sasuke putuskan sendiri.

"Sasuke."

Betisnya kecil dan lengannya kecil. Terlihat tidak biasa berolah raga namun tidak terbiasa juga berdandan. Terlihat jelas—kulit wajah yang tidak berbeda warnanya dengan leher. Begitu detil—matanya yang bergerak cepat dari satu teman ke teman yang lainnya, atau bibir yang terkulum setelahnya. Semuanya tertangkap oleh mata hitamnya, jelas, karena yang sedari tadi di lihat memang _dia_, dan tidak sedikit pun mata itu memperhatikan hal lainnya.

Ada dorongan dalam dirinya entah dari mana. Yang seolah memaksanya berdiri lantas menyapa. Susah payah ia menahan dirinya untuk tetap duduk, untuk jangan menurut dorongan tidak jelas dalam dirinya tersebut. Karena ini tidak masuk akal—mulai sangat tidak masuk akal bagaimana ia baru pertama kali melihat dan tidak pernah mendengar suaranya tapi sudah terbayang.

'_Sasuke-kun.'_

Terdengar jelas. Terlihat jelas. Terbayang dengan begitu rinci—alisnya mengerut, ia mulai tidak menyukai ini. Tapi pandangannya tidak bisa teralih.

.

.

Pagi memulai dan siang mengakhiri. Sekolah menjadi satu-satunya lokasi di mana matanya dapat bertumpu pada sang gadis. Mulutnya masih bungkam dari ajakan bicara, telinganya masih tuli dari kenyataan suara—tapi di dalam kepala laki-laki bermata hitam itu ia sudah menyapa dan mendengar suaranya berkali-kali. Bahkan saat jarak mereka lebih dari sepuluh meter dan terpisah lantai, ia membayangkannya di kepala.

Yang ia tahu pertahanan dirinya cukup baik. Menahan kakinya untuk tidak lantas berjalan mendekati serta tangan yang menarik jemari, ia melakukannya cukup lama, betapapun dorongan itu membuatnya hampir kalah berkali-kali, seorang Uchiha selalu memenangkan pertandingannya sendiri. Walau untuk hal mata tidak dapat ia menangkan—karena matanya selalu melirik, mengerling, mengamati dari jauh hingga hapal gerak-gerik sang gadis: menyelipkan anak rambut di balik telinga kala kikuk, tertawa hingga kehabisan napas dan membungkuk, kepalan tangan saat emosinya yang bersumbu pendek tersulut, ia hapal, di luar kepala. Semudah itu untuk menghapalkan seolah ia sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, tiga bulan berlalu—festival olah raga sudah dilaksanakan. Akan berakhir, bahkan.

.

.

_BLAM!_

Pintu atap itu tertutup dengan sangat keras setelah dimasuki Naruto dengan tangannya menggenggam lengan Sasuke dengan begitu keras. Sasuke tidak akan heran jika kulit lengannya akan berwarna merah setelah ini. "Lepas!" Ia menarik tangannya cepat, kepalanya terasa mendidih karena perlakuan Naruto dan alasan Naruto memperlakukannya begini. "Kau mau diam saja, hah? Pengecut!" Ucapannya pedas, tatapannya tajam, menusuk Naruto yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya.

Naruto, dengan kepala tidak lebih dingin dari Sasuke, membalas dengan nada tinggi yang sama, "Memangnya kau mau apa? Pukul kepala mereka pakai balok kayu? Kau gila!"

"Terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada hanya melapor pada guru seperti pilihan pengecutmu." Bibirnya tertarik, menyeringai meremehkan. Bola matanya memang hitam—tapi tidak pernah sehitam ini. Penuh dengan kebencian, hal yang dapat Naruto simpulkan.

"Kau—"

Mulut Naruto sudah akan mengumpat saat terdengar pintu terbuka di belakangnya. Sontak, ia menoleh ke belakang. "I-iya katanya Sai-senpai sampai terancam tidak bisa t-tanding final, kakinya cedera d-ditendang." Dua gadis di sana, berambut hitam panjang dan merah jambu, sedang berbincang hal yang menjadi topik hangat seisi sekolah, yang juga merupakan topik yang tengah Naruto dan Sasuke ributkan.

"Teman-teman Sai-senpai bagaimana? Apa mereka—" Pembicaraan dua gadis berhenti, gugur bergitu saja saat menyadari keberadaan dua orang yang mereka ketahui adalah teman dari topik pembicaraan mereka. Sama-sama anak kelas dua, senior, mulut kedua gadis tertutup rapat. Pertama, mereka sedang membicarakan orang lain yang adalah teman dua orang di hadapan. Kedua, dua orang di hadapan mereka sedang dalam posisi tidak normal—dua tangan Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke yang terlihat acak-acakan. Merasa salah tempat dan salah bicara, sudah pasti.

Naruto terkekeh dengan mata melihat dua gadis, tangan ia lepaskan dari kerah baju Sasuke, "_teman Sai _yang kalian maksud itu mau balas dendam," Naruto melakukan penekanan dalam kalimatnya. Matanya mengerling pada Sasuke, mengejek sekaligus menantang di saat yang bersamaan. "Mau pukul kepala Kimimaro pakai balok kayu, katanya," sindiran lainnya dengan pandangan tajam menantang sahabatnya sendiri.

Sasuke bungkam, membalas dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. Tangannya terkepal keras karena tertahan untuk tidak memukul wajah Naruto detik ini juga. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat musuhnya bukanlah Naruto, sudah pasti ia lakukan.

Kaki Naruto berjalan ke arah dua gadis, senyumnya mengembang. "Gimana kalau kau kasih tahu ke _temannya Sai_ kalau balas dendam itu tidak baik," mata Naruto terarah pada sang gadis berambut merah jambu, "eh, Nona?" Seringainya masih di sana, memandang mata gadis yang terlihat kebingungan dan kehabisan kata-kata. Tangan Naruto terulur untuk menarik lengan gadis berambut hitam panjang, membawanya berjalan menuju pintu atap untuk keluar. "Dinginkan kepalamu," katanya tanpa menoleh—dan Sasuke tahu benar itu tertuju padanya.

Mengumpat, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat Naruto pergi di balik pintu yang terbuka. Pergi membawa satu perempuan akan menyisakan Sasuke dengan satu lainnya. Sasuke tahu benar Naruto menyisakan gadis yang berambut merah jambu bukan tanpa alasan. Sudah pasti, Naruto tahu benar gadis ini siapa. Sengaja. Memang pasti sengaja. _Si tolol itu_—rutuknya dalam hati. Matanya kini terarah pada sang gadis yang terlihat kebingungan. Moodnya sedang buruk, sama sekali tidak berniat meladeni perempuan ini kalau dia mau bicara macam-macam—pun tidak berniat meladeni gejolak aneh dalam dadanya yang sejak awal semester menghantui dirinya.

"Apa?" ketus, dingin, sepertinya yang biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan caranya memperlakukan gadis di depannya atau memperlakukan orang lain. Jika memang ada yang berbeda, itu hanya perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Atau keinginan mengutuk diri sendiri berkali-kali karena telah berbicara sembarangan, otaknya terasa mengepul tidak mengerti, hatinya pun. Maka ia abaikan, walau tanpa sadar akan ia hindari sebisa mungkin untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang terlalu dingin atau mengecewakan.

"A-apa senpai benar mau balas dendam?" Terdengar ragu, sedikit takut, walau Sasuke tidak mengerti gadis itu mendapat keberanian dari mana. Seharusnya jika gadis itu mendengar baik-baik apa yang Naruto katakan maka ia sepatutnya diam, kan? Berniat memukul kepala orang dengan balok kayu—jelas seharusnya ia ketakutan. Terdengar sangat berlebihan ucapan Naruto, karena yang Sasuke inginkan _hanya_ mengadukan kepala sang pelaku dengan papan tulis kelas, sekeras mungkin, sampai berdarah sekalian.

Sasuke menghela napas, "bukan urusanmu," ujarnya sambil melangkah maju dan melalui sang gadis. Dengan penuh kesadaran agak menghindari bahunya untuk tidak beradu. Ia melangkah berlalu untuk menutup pintu atap—

_Blam_.

"—ihhh, bodoooh!" Sasuke menoleh pada asal suara. Melihat gadis itu menunduk dan menelungkupkan wajahnya pada dua tangan. Merutuk pada diri sendiri. Alis Sasuke terangkat dan bibirnya menyeringai walau tertahan. _Apa dia pikir aku pergi?_—lucu sekali, otaknya memberikan label pada gadis itu.

Wajahnya kembali lurus saat Sasuke memutuskan membuka mulut, "siapa bodoh?"

Punggung sang gadis terlihat kaku seketika, seolah tertangkap basah. Sasuke tahu itu bukan untuk dirinya, tapi ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Mengenai balas dendamnya bisa ia tunda nanti, pun Naruto saat ini pasti sedang mengurusnya. Kepala sang gadis menoleh cepat, rambut merah jambunya tertiup angin pelan. Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya—menatap lurus kepada bola mata sang gadis yang berwarna hijau (sesuai tebakannya dari kemarin, walau tidak pernah melihat secara langsung namun di bayangan otaknya warna matanya hijau—sehijau hutan yang menyejukkan).

"A-ano," kikuk. Tangannya bersilang di depan badan, "bukan senpai. Aku yang bodoh, maaf!" jawabnya cepat. Tidak menyangka Sasuke belum keluar dari atap. Ia pikir pintu tertutup tadi adalah tanda Sasuke telah keluar.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, berjalan menuju pinggir atap tanpa menggubris perkataan gadis itu. Jeruji besi berjarak lima belas senti dari pandangannya, tapi arah matanya tertuju pada lapangan sekolah. Sedang lomba lari—orang-orang yang memacu kakinya secepat yang mereka bisa, memutari lapangan demi harga diri kelas dan teman-temannya. Sasuke memandangnya, tapi fokus otaknya tidak ke sana. Kepalanya lebih terisi dengan keberadaan gadis yang tidak lebih dari tiga meter jauhnya, yang berhari-hari ada di bayangannya, dan yang terasa familier entah kenapa.

Sang gadis mendekat, Sasuke merasakannya begitu jelas walau tidak ia buat pergerakan sama sekali. Sekalipun saat gadis itu berdiri di sebelahnya, Sasuke masih bergeming. "Aku pikir Senpai sudah turun." Ah, masih ingin membahas yang tadi, ternyata.

"Aa," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Tawa kikuk terdengar dengan sangat jelas, "habis firasatku bilang saat Senpai berjalan melaluiku pasti Senpai sudah pergi." Terlalu banyak bicara. Bagi Sasuke gadis ini terlalu banyak bicara—walau tidak ia masukkan ke golongan yang ia benci, tapi tetap saja—terlalu banyak. "Bukan firasat, sih, tapi lebih ke… _erm_…" tapi ia masih mendengarkan, "_bayangan_?" Kepalanya menoleh melihat sang gadis.

Saat mendapat perhatian, gadis itu malah tertawa kikuk lagi, "…aneh ya? Haha," kaku sekali tawanya itu. Tapi pandangannya masih terarah dan mulutnya masih bungkam. "Habisnya kayak _dejavu_." Ia masih memperhatikan.

Rambutnya merah jambu dan matanya hijau. Ada rona sewarna rambutnya beberapa senti di bawah mata. Telinganya tidak memakai anting. Warna kulitnya tidak putih pucat seperti miliknya. Alisnya rapih. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, "aku sudah tahu suara Senpai sebelum hari ini." Sasuke memperhatikan, terlalu lekat, dengan sangat mendetil. "Senpai ada terus di kepala aku," tertawa kaku lagi, "aneh sekali, kan…"

Mulutnya masih terkatup tapi telinganya terbuka lebar. Mendengarkan, mengiyakan dalam diam. Ingin mengatakan '_Aku pun_' tapi ia urungkan. Karena kepalanya masih berpikir mengenai penyebab hal ini. Gadis ini tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal jika memang hal itu tidak terjadi cukup sering—mungkin sesering yang terjadi padanya. Sasuke tidak dapat menemukan logika yang cukup masuk akal untuk hal yang terjadi kini. Kenapa, apa alasannya. Kenapa bayangan itu menghampiri mereka. Apa tujuannya.

"Biar kutebak namamu," ia melihat gadis itu menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang akan ia katakan. Tapi mulutnya berkata sendiri walau otaknya berhenti berputar. Mungkin kepalanya tertimpa terik matahari terlalu lama, mungkin amarah membakar akal sehatnya hingga tidak lagi bekerja, tapi keyakinan di dadanya ia tidak tahu berasal dari mana.

Menebak nama, seolah itu mungkin. Ia tidak pernah tahu nama gadis ini, pun tidak pernah mendengarnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengamati dari jauh tanpa benar-benar bersinggungan dunianya. Baru kali ini mendengar suaranya—yang sama persis dengan bayangannya.

Mata gadis itu melebar, mengantisipasi apa yang Sasuke akan katakan. Kepalanya mengangguk, tidak sabar menunggu tebakan.

"…Sakura,"

_dan sesuatu berbau musim semi._

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepala, terlihat yakin entah untuk apa, mengiyakan jawaban. "Sakura Haruno."

Ini menggelikan. Bahkan tebakannya bisa benar—setepat bayangannya atas suara yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Dan nama itu terngiang di kepala, menggema dalam bisikan, membuatnya merasa kebingungan tapi enggan ia ungkapkan.

"Yang memiliki bayangan itu bukan hanya kau." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana dan berbalik badan. Ia tidak berniat lagi melihat paras sang gadis—Sakura, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa. Hal ini begitu membingungkan namun sedikit banyak membuatnya terbiasa. "Aku pergi," ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia pamit. Tapi ia merasa ia perlu mengatakan sesuatu sebelum pergi—untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Berpikir tentang alasan yang mungkin menjadi penyebab semua bayangan ini ada. Kali ini akan ia pikirkan lebih keras, karena Sakura juga memilikinya.

"Senpai," langkahnya terhenti saat suara itu memanggilnya. Sasuke tidak menoleh, punggungnya masih memunggungi Sakura. Ia menunggu perkataan yang akan Sakura katakan padanya, "apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Setengah dirinya merasa itu tidak mungkin, hanya topik lelucon yang Naruto bahas setiap tahunnya, tapi setengah dirinya mengatakan itu jawabannya. Dorongan dalam dirinya membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, seolah tertangkap basah, dan logika di otaknya mulai tertinggal dengan keinginan merasionalkannya.

Reinkarnasi. Itukah jawabannya?

"Tidak." Ia tidak percaya reinkarnasi. Manusia hidup di masanya masing-masing, saat meninggal tidak akan membawa sisa apapun lagi. Tidak masuk akal bagaimana yang meninggal dan yang lahir bisa saling berhubungan. Beda waktu, beda tempat, beda tubuh—tidak mungkin.

Tapi dorongan itu kembali bertingkah, mendebum dadanya berkali-kali seolah berusaha membuatnya sadar, atau membuatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Dan Sasuke mulai kualahan. Maka ia menghela napas, mengatakan satu kalimat terakhir sebelum meninggalkan Sakura di atap.

Kalimat yang membuat Sakura menarik senyumnya dan merasa hangat. Kalimat yang menjawab—karena mereka memiliki semua bukti yang mereka butuhkan. Bayangan suara, perasaan _dejavu,_ bahkan nama. Maka Sakura membulatkan hati, akan mengajak Sasuke berbicara lagi nanti, saat mereka berdua telah merasa cukup siap untuk benar-benar menerima apa yang terjadi.

Ia menarik napas, dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dalam senyuman.

.

.

"_Tapi dalam kasus denganmu, mana mungkin tidak percaya."_

_._

.

(—_di kehidupan selanjutnya, akan kubuat kau bahagia—_)

.

.

**Selesai.**

oTL

Maaf atas keabalan. Selamat bulan BTC sekali lagi! Semoga ramai! Lalu yang mau nagih 317 ntar dulu.. bentar… masih diketik maaf orz

Kritik dan Saran selalu diterima.

**(Wordcount**: 3700**)**


End file.
